pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seel
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= |evointo=Dewgong |gen=Generation I |species=Seal Lion Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Field |body=03 |type=Water |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=198.4 lbs. |metweight=90.0 kg |ability=Thick Fat Hydration |dw=Ice Body |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Seel (Japanese: パウワウ Pauwau) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Seel is a pinniped Pokémon with a thick hide covered in bluish white fur. It has a pale tan maw with a large red tongue and a pair of tusks on its lower jaw. It has circular eyes and a black nose that is capable of closing when it swims. There is a small horn on its forehead, which it uses in combination with its tusks to bore through ice floes. It has two flippers on its chest, and two more on the end of its tail. When the tail is raised, it resembles a waterspout. Natural abilities Seel can have the ability Thick Fat or the ability Hydration. Thick Fat gives Seel resistance to or -type attacks. Hydration allows any status conditions to be healed when it is raining. The horn atop its head can break solid ice. It can survive sub-zero temperatures. It is very playful and curious. It also enjoys resting on ice flows. Evolution Seel evolves into Dewgong at level 34. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Ekans, Arbok, Pelipper, Mawile|—|100|10|Normal|Special|Tough|2}} |Ekans, Arbok, Pelipper, Mawile|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} |Ekans, Arbok, Pelipper, Mawile|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 086 |rbspr = RB 086 front.png |yspr = Y 086 front.png |grnspr = GR 086 front.png |gldspr = G 086 front.png |slvspr = S 086 front.png |cryspr = C 086 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 086 front.png |emeraldspr = E 086 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 086 front.png |dpspr = DP 086 front.png |ptspr = DP 086 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 086 front.png |bwspr = Seel BW.gif |b2w2spr = Seel BW.gif |xyspr = Seel XY.gif |xysprs = Seel Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Seel XY.gif |orassprs = Seel Shiny XY.gif | |pogo = Seel-GO.png}} Anime * Mahri's Seel Trivia * Prior to Generation IV, Seel couldn't learn any -type moves by leveling up. * Seel, Shellder, and Eevee are the only three non -types to evolve into an Ice type. * Seel is the only non Ice-type Pokémon to have Ice Body as its ability. Origins It resembles a harp seal pup and it's tail resembles a water spout. Etymology Seel's name is a misspelling of "seal". Gallery 086Seel_OS_anime.png 086Seel_AG_anime.png 086Seel_Dream.png 086Seel_Pokemon_Stadium.png 086Seel Pokémon HOME.png Seel-GO.png Seel GO Shiny.png SeelSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon